MFB Highschool Outcasts to Hotties
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Dedicated to Fallenbey! One nerd, One emo and One supposedly mute become friends as they encounter the judging eyes of other people. They grow sick of all the negatives and decide its time for a change and voila they turn into the most popular trio in their whole school! Throughout this the two boys gain feelings for their innocent nerd and fight for her heart! Who will win?


Wolfy: I LOVE female Kyoya so I decided to make a high school fic! :D The Title Says it All!

Beyblade Not Mine! Enjoy!

"Watch it Nerd!" Kyoya dropped her books as she was pushed aside by a male student. She quietly picked up her books and heard laughing. 'Darn it, I don't need this right now' she looked up and saw the most popular girls of her school. "Aw did the ugly nerd drop her books" Hikaru said in a fake concerned voice then smiled evilly "Well, let me help you" Kyoya almost killed her when Hikaru picked one of her books and proceeded to rip its pages out.

Kyoya could only watch helplessly as Hikaru dropped her tattered book to the ground then walked away, her bitches laughing with her.

That was Kyoya's favorite book, it was a present from her dead younger brother, Kakeru and now it was destroyed, she LOVED that book. She could feel tears building up in her eyes and everyone actually thought it was funny and laughed at her misery.

"Look at the nerd!" "She's crying over a book!" "She really is a nerd!" "Pathetic!" "Ugly!" "Loser!" She heard people scream at her and she ran, away from their judging eyes and cruel words.

She reached the girl's bathroom and finally let the tears flow freely. She leaned against the wall but then dropped down into a sitting position "wha-what did I do to de-deserve this? Why? Why!?" she screamed as she buried her face in her hands.

Kyoya basically cried to herself for who knows how long and was grateful that no one entered the bathroom. It was almost lunch time now so she decided now was the time to get up.

She stood up and dusted out her jeans. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed. Straight waist length green hair, sad but beautiful blue eyes and a hidden amazing body. She was wearing black jeans, a baggy blue sweatshirt, blue worn-out shoes, and to top it off, she was wearing her glasses.

Kyoya adjusted her glasses and ponytail then made sure that there were no traces of her crying. Then exited the girls bathroom to get to the cafeteria.

Since Kyoya was still wallowing in her misery, she bumped into someone causing both of them to fall. She immediately stood up and apologized "Im sorry! Are you okay?!" she saw it was Nile that she bumped into

She helped Nile stand up and felt stupid for asking questions. Of course he wouldnt answer, he was mute! So imagine her surprise when he spoke.

"Im alright, are you?" Nile questioned and Kyoya was shocked. "You.. You can talk?" Nile smiled at her and responded. "Yeah I can talk, I pretend I cant since I hate those guys and well this is the only way I can think of that will drive them away" it actually worked too.

"Why? And arent you afraid that I'll tell?" Kyoya didnt want to be rude but she was curious as to why Nile wants them away because to her there wasnt anything special or interesting about Nile.

"I hate the attention and well, I trust you Kyo" Kyoya found out why when Nile pulled down his hood. The boy was GORGEEEOUS! The girls surely wouldnt leave him alone. Kyoya returned his smile "Well.. I promise to keep your secret"

Nile's smile grew larger, if that was possible and the bell rang, signalling lunch. He turned and "You know, theres a hidden beauty within you Kyo and I hope you realize it" he walked away, pulling his hood up in the process. 'a hidden beauty huh?' Kyoya blushed at the thought and walked to the cafeteria in a happy mood.

Her mood was destroyed however the moment she arrived. People immediately stopped then directed harsh words at her AGAIN. The ultimate thing that destroyed her mood however was when Madoka dumped her VERY COLD juice on Kyoya's head, complete with ice cubes. Kyoya's eyes widened as everyone laughed even louder before, they even took pictures!

She immediately ran outside. She ran until she reached the biggest tree of the school. She almost didnt notice Ryuga sitting there, hidden in the shadows.

Ryuga was the emo of their school. Wearing completely black clothes and always keeping the hood of his hoodie up. He drived everyone away with one look of his hooded and fierce hazel eyes. He was actually surprised to see the nerd approach him.

"Ca-can I sit here with you?" Kyoya asked as Ryuga stared at her and earned a grunt. She took that as a yes and sat down a bit far from him. She wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to get heat but it was all futile as she shivered.

"Here" Before she knew what happened, a jacket was wrapped around her body and when she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw Ryuga in front of her. He was wearing a sleeveless tight black shirt and hot damn, with that hoodie off the boy was SMOOOOKIN.

'What the fuck is with me and hot guys today?!' Kyoya mentally screamed and stood up, pulling the jacket tighter around her body. "tha-thanks Ryuga" she looked down, a blush working its way to her cheeks. Ryuga patted and rubbed her head "Its no problem kitten" 'KITTEN!?' "Say what now?" Kyoya almost died right then and there when Ryuga smirked.

"its my nickname for you, kitten" Ryuga put his hands inside his pockets and turned to walk away. "hey wait! What about your jacket?!" Kyoya shouted, running after him. "Just return them to me tomorrow kitten!" Ryuga shouted back and did a small wave of goodbye.

Kyoya stood right there, staring. After a while she entered her school again, the jacket wrapped tightly around her and walked to her locker. The hallways were deserted since it was already time for class but she didnt want to go anymore. On the way she saw Nile again.

"Hey Kyo" Nile was actually happy to see her again. Although his eyes narrowed the moment he saw the jacket Kyoya was wearing. "Isnt that Ryuga's jacket" Nile was secretly fuming at the fact Kyoya blushed "Ye-yeah and well he called me..." "Well?" Nile was ready to kill someone right now. "Kitten, he said it was his nickname for me" Kyoya was playing with her fingers while Nile twitched, unnoticed of course. "Oh? Well nice. I gotta go now, bye Kyo" With that he waved and walked away, leaving Kyoya confused but she just shrugged it off and continued on her way. Nile knew that this was serious 'the only time he gives someone a nickname is if he likes them' and damn if Nile was gonna give Kyoya up without a fight.

Meanwhile when night time rolled in, Ryuga was sitting on the roof of their headquarters, staring at the stars. He was thinking about his Kitten 'so beautiful yet so innocent. Hiding behind her books and refusing to show her true appearance. She doesnt even realize that she's absolutely beautiful'. He heard the others' voices and got back inside. "hey Ryuga! Where's your jacket?" Tobio asked, "that aint your business" Ryuga dropped his ass down on the couch while the others settled in. "maybe he finally desssided to ssshow what he looksss like to the othersss" Reiji smirked, Ryutaro doing the same and they all turned to go to their rooms. "I lent it to my Kitten" as soon as Ryuga said that the others stopped and snapped their heads to his direction. "WHAT!?"

Chapter 1 Done!

Wolfy: I need your opinions, should I continue or delete and forget this story? :D

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
